1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a user terminal device and a method for controlling the same, and more particularly, to a user terminal device that receives a user interaction using a flexible display that includes a main area and a sub area, which extends from the side surface of the main area, and a method for controlling the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to technology advancements, various kinds of user terminal devices are being developed and distributed. In recent years, there has been increased demand for more user terminal devices since the size of user terminal devices has become smaller while their functionality has increased.
A user terminal device may provide various contents such as multimedia contents or applications according to a user's request. The user may select a desired function with a button or a touch screen provided on the user terminal device. The user terminal device may execute a program according to an interaction with the user and display the result.
As functionality increases and functions becomes more complex, there is a need for more methods of displaying content and for more methods of user interaction. That is, as the kinds of contents and functions greatly increase, a related-art interaction method such as simply selecting a button or touching a touch screen does not meet a user's need.
Therefore, there is a need for user interaction methods that make it easier to use the user terminal devices.